Fallon Nuit
by Nightween13
Summary: There Once was a girl who wished for her voice to be heard, but she was not a normal girl no by far she was as far away from normal as you can get but so was most of the world she lived in. For the shadows beheld a great figure who had been watching this girl for awhile now but she was not only watched by this great man for her voice but for the hidden love he held for her.


Disclaimer: Vampires Huntress book series is not owned by me the plot and Shaina is. Also the song used is Saving me by Nickleback.

* * *

Fallon Nuit

I was sitting behind club Blood Records, listening to my I-pod when a black Ferrari with silver fangs painted on the front hood and neon red blood painted dripping down toward the wheels pulled up to the curb beside the entrance as it did a man stepped out of the car then said something to the manager before entering the building I turned as I heard the bouncer at the back door say it was my turn to sing I stood up before taking a breath then I followed the bouncer through the back door to give my voice a shot.

Fallon looked up as the announcer announced that next up all the way from the bad streets here's the lovely talented Shaina Mackenzie, I watched as this girl walked up to the microphone with her eyes closed and then I watched as the announcer turned down the outer lights but trained the stage lights on the girl and "the blood records band" before the guitarist started off at a soft melody before the girl started singing a song so low it sent chills down my spine before she sang.

I sang

"Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm tired of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heavens gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin'."

I finished on a long note and as I did I opened my eyes to the startled and amazed faces of all the vampires and humans before I bowed then walked off the stage and as I did put my ear pieces to my I-pod back in then walked out the back door before stopping as I felt I was being followed I turned slowly to see nothing I shrugged then walked to my motorcycle.

I watched her from the shadows before I walked up and touched her arm to stop her she turned to look startled at me before I said "that was a nice job you did the singing it was very . . . thrilling if I do say so myself", she looked at me for a second before she asked who am I?

I asked the man I had saw step out of the Ferrari who he was? He said that his name was Fallon Nuit and he was the owner of "Blood Records" I looked startled at this before I said "I figured you must have been some one important to be driving one of my favorite cars."

Fallon looked at the girl before saying "I believe I have made my decision on who is to be the voice behind "Blood Records" she looked up interest swirling through her golden-silver brown eyes as he said "and I choose you as the singer" she looked surprised and happy about this at the same time before she said "thanks when do you want me to start?"

Shaina waited while Fallon decided on when she should start practicing before he could answer Shaina gave a shout before she knocked him down as she fell on him as there was gun fire over both of their heads Fallon looked up at her to see her eyes were closed and she seemed to be singing a song in low tones before she opened her eyes and looked behind them as she muttered a low sound of horror before she got up, I got up as well as I saw what Shaina had seen it was two police bodies with their heads off but not by a blade or by a vampires hands no it was by a muse's hands.

Fallon looked from the bodies to Shaina and back again as he saw her look of pain and horror before she turned her head in my direction as a shield of some sorts went up over her emotions as she asked "if I was alright," I said "yes but I'm puzzled about something" she looked up at me as I stepped closer and asked her "if she did that to the police men?"

Shaina clenched her fists as she asks "why he wanted to know?" He said "because that would make you multi-talented" I looked up at him as I said "technically yes but . . ." "you did not actually touch them your muse did" he finished for her. She turned her head away as she mumbled yes before she turned in walked over to her motorcycle.

Fallon took a few steps before he pulled her to a stop in asked if she was running away from what happened here she looked up as she glared at me in said yes I have to I knew this would happen if I came here to try to give my voice wings and then this happens so yes I'm running . . . as I usually do she murmured to herself before turning her music on and getting her helmet on as she drove off never to return.

Shaina sighed as she worked on her motorcycle before she sensed her muse close by she stilled as she turned to see him as she sighed before she said what's up muse of mine he smiled as he said Shaina do you remember that club "Blood Records" Shaina froze in place before she nodded he said well it seems that the owner of that club has been ordered by Lucifer to find any music talent and send them from his club to the Seven level of hell I looked at him and said so, that's my problem why?

I looked at my muse as he said because Nuit mentioned your name and Lucifer got real interested I glared at that as I said so? He smiled as he said so I am Lucifer and your muse I jumped up startled as I looked at him as I said how is this possible he said simple I was there the night you went to the club to try out for the singer of blood records I was there in the club standing beside Nuit when you stepped up onto the stage in sang that song and I was the first one who followed you out the back door not Nuit.

I looked at him shocked as I said you're the one I sensed had been behind me when I first started toward my motorcycle which means you're the one who killed those two cops he nodded as he came closer I backed up slightly before I turned in finished polishing my ride before putting everything in as I was about to get on I was lifted up by my shirt in turned around as my muse said stop running away Shaina it does you no good I curled my fists as I glared at his chest that was now solid as I said put me down now!

Lucifer smiled as he said no its time you faced your muse in the face now look at me Shaina, she still did not look up so he used his other hand to tilt her chin up and as he did her eyes locked with his as he understood she would be his toughest student to teach.

He saw the look of stubbornness swirling through her eyes his smile brightened as he said that's better now are you going to come quietly or do I have to bring you down there by force she looked away from him before she nodded before asking about her bike he said he'd bring it as well she nodded.

Shaina opened her eyes as she felt heat and warmth all around her she looked around startled as she saw fire and mostly darkness she looked for her muse to see him sitting on a very dark throne I looked from him to my surroundings before I saw my bike I walked over and examined it along with the things in my pack as I saw all my things were there before I turned to find my muse watching me.

Shaina stood up as she looked at her muse in asked so why am I here? He smiled again in said you are here to learn more about the power music gives after all you muttered a song for protection and all muses went on full alert when you did that even I listened and it seems claimed you as my student Shaina looked at him with shock as she said I. . .I did what? How I didn't know I could do that I just . . . you just made it happen I understand he walked up in placed his hand on my shoulder before he said now how will we start your lessons.

A year later, I awoke to find my muse staring at me I sighed as I said what you want muse of mine you said I was done learning for awhile he looked at me before he walked forward as he did I looked at him startled before he bent over me to kiss my lips as he placed his hands on my head as he deepened the kiss as he did I kissed him back.


End file.
